


let the words fall out

by chasingflower



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, hes stressed let him be, i understand that some things in here are Unrealistic but hey!!!, it's fanfic and i will do as i please, like i understand that saying the f word to mrs bittle is. a Bad Idea, this takes place some time during bitty's junior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingflower/pseuds/chasingflower
Summary: In which Whiskey comes out to Bitty's parents, and Bitty is unaware.





	let the words fall out

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!!! this is based after a tumblr post that i, of course, cannot find for the life of me. oh well.  
> [edit] actually!!! i found it: http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/144452110390/violacakes-aceofultron-so-i-saw-a-headcanon
> 
> title from brave by sarah bareilles

He scuffs his shoe on the ground at Faber. He’s trying to keep his distance, because it’s Parent’s Day, and his parents didn’t come (they never do, he tells himself bitterly, and they never will). Families are over there, and his isn’t, so he shouldn’t be over there. Granted, he’s close enough that he can be seen as a member of the team, but that’s about it.

“Sweetheart, why aren’t you with the group?” he hears, and he looks up immediately. He opens his mouth to say something, a stumbled, “Mrs. Bittle,” but she tuts before he can speak and throws her arm around his waist.

“Don’t you give me that, young man, I won’t hear it.”

++

 “I’m bi,” he bites out, and it leaves him feeling like both a weight has been lifted off of his chest and that he wants to burst into tears.

Mrs. Bittle looks up at him in the video call and she smiles at him, reassuring. “Sweetheart, I’m honored that you chose to tell me this. How are you? Are you okay?”

He sniffs and rubs his nose. “I don’t know. I just, I needed to tell someone, and I couldn’t tell my own parents, _fuck_ ,” he cuts himself off with a sob, and this is by far one of the most embarrassing moments of his entire life.

“Hey, you listen to me, honey. What you just did was brave. It was exceptionally brave, and I’m so proud of you. Even if you never come out to your own parents, know that the Bittles’ are always around, okay, honey?” she says this in a way that is both firm and comforting, and he lets out a wet laugh.

“Thank you. Mrs. Bittle really, thank you.” He says, and the thanks comes from deep in his bones. Bitty’s mom must see that, because her eyes soften even more.

“Now, I do wish this wasn’t a video call. I would have smothered you by now, and you’d be eating this pie, you see?” he smiles at this comment. She continues, “I don’t want to over step my boundaries, so you go right along and tell me if I am, but I’d understand if you’d want to talk to someone who is bisexual, like you. Maybe help answer any questions?”

“What-” his voice sounds harsh and rough to his own ears so he imagines it must sound terrible over the speakers. Her eyes widen.

“Oh, dear, did I say something wrong? I’m just talkin’, sweetheart, no need to worry.” He shakes his head.

“No, no. it’s alright.” He swallows and picks at the sleeve of his sweatshirt. “I think I’d like to ask some questions, actually.”

Mrs. Bittle beams. “That’s fantastic! Oh, you stay right there, I’ll call him up right now.” She winks at the screen, wipes the flour on her apron, and hollers, “Richard, Dicky’s friend has a few questions for you!”

And. Well. That was the last thing Whiskey was expecting. He must make a noise of some kind, because Mrs. Bittle is _laughing at him_ , and well, there’s not much he can do now that Bitty’s dad is in front of him.

He blinks at the screen, a little slow, and says, “Suzanne said you wanted to talk to me?”

Whiskey nods, feeling silly, and his stomach is starting to hurt again, but it shouldn’t, because Mrs. Bittle told him not five minutes ago that he could ask questions to someone she knows –

“Son? You okay?” he’s snapped out of his internal panic and he lets out a sigh.

“Yeah. I think. Um.” He rubs the back of his neck, and he doesn’t think coach is mad, but whiskey would be if this were him, so he just. Says it. “Mrs. Bittle said I could talk to you? About being, um, bi?” and he wants to die, he wants to break out into hives, run far away and never fucking return –

But Coach is nodding. He looks almost…fond? “Yeah, we can do that. What do you want to know?”

++

It went much better than he had expected. He leaves with a wave from Mrs. Bittle and a small smile from Mr. Bittle, and it looks good. He’s saying goodbye, thank you, when Mrs. Bittle’s eyes widen and she tells him to tell ‘Dicky that they say hello and that they love him very much’. He acquiesces and closes Skype. He waits three minutes before calling Tango.

++

It’s not that he forgets on purpose. He’s just so busy, with his classes and the other unrelated drama that is his dorm hall.

He’s in the Haus, eating a pie (blueberry grape, maybe?) and Tango is nudging him about asking the guy from his English class out.

“Come on, Whiskey, please.” Tango says with a laugh. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

He shoves more pie into his mouth so he doesn’t have to answer. Bitty smiles from the other corner of the kitchen. “Leave me alone, Tango.”

He’s laughing again, but for some reason he freezes. “This doesn’t have to deal with you being bi, right? Because you know it’s not a bad thing, right?”

Whiskey shakes his head. “No, it’s not that. I  just – ” and he stops, too. He blinks at his pie, and looks back at Tango.

“You okay?” He says, and Whiskey can hear a bit of alarm in it.

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry,” he shakes his head and clears his throat. “Hey, Bitty, your parents say hi.”

Bitty hums. “That’s nice. When did you talk to them last?” he says, and he looks up from the pie he’s working on (seriously, how many pies does Bitty make?).

Whiskey rubs the back of his neck. “Last week, sorry. I came out to them and they were really cool about it. They told me to tell you they love you too. Sorry I forgot.”

Bitty freezes. “Sorry? What was that?” his voice sounds a little funny and it looks as if his face is heating up. Whiskey winces.

“I’m sorry, man. I came out to your parents. Is that weird? Bitty, I’m sorry –”

“Both?” he says, sounding strangled. Tango looks between the two of them in confusion and alarm. “Both my mama and coach?”

Whiskey nods slowly. “Yeah, both of them. Are you okay?”

Bitty nods, looking dazed. “I’m fine! I just, I have to call my mama. Like right now.”

 


End file.
